familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lucy Harris (1792-1836)
}} Biography Lucy Harris (née Harris) was the wife of Martin Harris (1783-1875), her first cousin. She is the daughter of Rufus Harris and Lucy Hill, who were affiliated with the Religious Society of Friends (Quakers). Martin Harris is most famous for being one of the three witnesses who testified that they had seen the golden plates from which Joseph Smith said the Book of Mormon had been translated. He was one of the earliest of converts to the Latter Day Saint movement. Additionally he mortgaged his farm (he being a wealthy farmer in 1829 to guarantee the first printing of the Book of Mormon. Lucy's Vision Mrs. Harris, who otherwise seemed to be an impediment to the work of translation, related to Joseph's mother Lucy Mack (1775-1856), a vision she had that authenticated the work. This dream adds her to the list of Book of Mormon Witnesses. It is fully recorded in Lucy Mack's History of the Joseph Smith by his Mother (pg 111-112): ...This highly displeased Mrs. Harris, for she 'considered herself altogether superior to her husband, and she continued her importunities. She would say, "Now, Joseph, are you not telling me a lie? Can you look full in my eye, and say before God, that you have in reality found a Record, as you pretend?" To this, Joseph replied, rather indifferently, "Why, yes, Mrs. Harris, I would as soon look you in the face, and say so as not, if that will be any gratification to you." Then, said she, "Joseph, I will tell you what I will do, if I can get a witness that you speak the truth, I will believe all you say about the matter, and I shall want to do something about the translation — I mean to help you any way." This closed the evening's conversation. The next morning, soon after she arose, she related a very remarkable dream which she said she had had during the night. It ran about as follows: She said that a personage appeared to her, who told her, that as she had disputed the servant of the Lord, and said his word was not to be believed, and had also asked him many improper questions, she had done that which was not right in the sight of God. After which he said to her, "Behold, here are the plates, look upon them, and believe." After giving us an account of her dream, she described the Record very minutely, then told us that she had made up her mind in relation to the course which she intended to pursue; namely, that she had in her possession twenty-eight dollars which she received from her mother just before she died, while she was on her death bed, and that Joseph should accept of it. If he would, he might give his note, but he should certainly take it upon some terms. 116 Lost Pages Lucy played a very important role in the early history of the church for being highly skeptical of the Book of Mormon manuscript and the resulting 116 lost manuscript pages. Because of disagreements over his new religion, the 116 lost pages and also the lost of the farm which had been mortgaged, the couple separated sometime in 1830. Lucy continued to suffer a number of health problems and died at age 44 in 1836. Martin remarried and had more children. Vital Records Palmyra Gravestone * Location: Palmyra Cemetery References * Wikipedia: Lucy Harris * Wikipedia: Lost 116 pages * History found in Palmyra Cemetery * Four Women who Witness the Golden Plates Category:American skeptics Category:Critics of Mormonism Category:History of the Latter Day Saint movement Category:Mormonism-related controversies Category:People from Palmyra, New York Category:Wife of LDS Apostle